Calderone: Hell Reigned Through Miami
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She had heard stories of their pasts and the madness they put everyone through but never thought it could affect her... but Ali Castillo didn't count on a monster walking into her life like he did.
1. Chapter 1

Something was off, she knew it…

Julia Crockett opened her eyes and climbed out of the bed that she and Sonny shared and put her robe on over her nightgown, walking out of their room on the _St Vitus Dance_ and onto the deck, where she found 14 year old Ali in a sleepshirt that Brady had loaned to her.

Ali had only grabbed a few things before leaving the Castillo house after a fight with Miguel… but she was too frazzled to grab pajamas, only spare clothes that she wore in the daytime and underwear and several lace and satin push up bras along with the things she grabbed.

"Ali?" Julia says, Ali turning and seeing her.

"Did I wake you, Aunt Julia?" Ali asked quietly, nervously digging her dark red nails into the palm of her right hand but Julia carefully stopped her.

"Not really. Come on." Julia says, leading Ali into the main room where she pulled out the bottom of one half of the couch and extended it into a bed. "You get yourself comfy." She says, moving a couple of pillows over to the end of the bed.

Ali sat down, stretching out and pulling a blanket over herself.

"I couldn't sleep… I thought hearing the water would help." Ali says, Julia brushing Ali's raven hair back.

"Oh, it does… I lived in one before moving with Sonny actually." Julia says, Ali looking at her questioningly. "Was only a little coasthopper sort of thing, 2 person cabin, basic motor engine. Well, I haven't actually lived in a solid ground house since I was 12." Julia says.

"Sounded like it was fun… being able to go wherever you wanted to, enjoying different places." Ali says, Julia seeing a small travel book nearby with the Havana section circled.

"You know… inner country may not be so easy but you catch us on a break and this boat will easily take us north or south along this coast." Julia says.

"Always wanted to go there… Mom and Dad don't really remember their childhoods but they had been born in the same country… and both lost their parents in the revolution." Ali says, her eyelids feeling heavy and Julia knowing she was calming down enough to sleep.

Julia kissed Ali on her forehead once Ali was asleep and headed back to her room, taking her robe off and climbing back into bed… before she felt Sonny's arm around her and turned to face him.

"One of the kids couldn't sleep?" Sonny asks.

"Ali came here for peace… wasn't finding any. She's asleep on the couch." Julia says.

"I worry that she and Miguel stress each other out too much sometimes… but at least she's here and not running around downtown. Those attacks haven't stopped." Sonny says, Julia knowing that he was talking about the attacks that had started in mid July and was sufficiently creeped out because the victims resembled Ali.

"She had the Havana section in her book circled…" Julia says.

"If they don't stop, you think she'll want to retreat to her parents homeland?" Sonny asks.

"Wouldn't surprise me if she did… running when things get too much isn't unusual in kids. Or any age really." Julia says.

"You were thinking of those days again, weren't you?" Sonny asks, Julia nodding.

"I said I hadn't lived on solid land since I was 12… I'm glad she didn't question it, it's a long story to explain." Julia says, nestling her head against Sonny's neck.

Ali's sleeping mind was wandering… to frightening places…

" _Hey now, come on." The guy, about 20 years old, says as he snaked his arms around Ali's waist… but Ali wasn't feeling right about this and gave him a forceful shove followed by a slap._

" _I said no, you bastard!" Ali growled, the guy lunging at her. Ali slammed his head into the bar before running to the door in her drugged out state._

 _It was a while of running through South Beach that she thought she was safe… but then he grabbed her again and smashed her head and face against the brick wall…_

Ali bolted upright, flinching slightly as she felt a hand on her face and it brushing her hair back… the familiar yet subtle scent of Brady's body soap caught her attention and she relaxed.

"It's okay, Ali, you're safe." Brady whispered, folding out the other side of the sofa bed and lying down before taking Ali into his arms.

He had to bring his legs up a bit because it was smaller than his Cal king… but he didn't want to wake anyone else.

Ali rested her head onto Brady's torso, his heartbeat reassuring her and lulling her into sleep as Brady kissed her forehead.

Brady was worried… sleep wasn't bringing its usual comfort to Ali.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning hit Miami and because it was late summer, a loud rainstorm had hit too, Ali stirred when she heard Elvis growling and Brady, who was half awake, turned to the aging alligator.

"Elvis, cut it out and let her sleep!" Brady hissed, Elvis looking at him with sad eyes. "That ain't gonna work on me." He says before seeing Amber.

"Aw, go easy on him. He loves Ali like we do." Amber says.

"I know but it doesn't mean he has to disturb her sleep." Brady says.

Elvis growled again, Ali rubbing her eyes and pulling the blanket over her head.

"I'd get up if I were you before he climbs on you again, Ali." Brady says, Elvis having incidentally cracked two of Ali's ribs last month when he climbed onto her while she and Brady were asleep next to each other.

Ali opened her eyes and sat up slowly, rubbing her small hands over her face to properly wake up before feeling Brady's arms around her and reciprocating the hug.

She was stressed and angry about yesterday and he could easily sense that when he felt tears hit his left shoulder.

Amber stepped outside when her phone rang, answering it.

"Boy, you have some damn nerve!" Amber growled, startling Miguel.

"Is she there or crashing at wherever that sleazeball Rivera lives?!" Miguel asks, Amber becoming infuriated at Ryan being called a sleazeball when Miguel didn't even know him.

"So why are you judging him based on the acts of your mutual friends then? Let's say I don't know you and do the same, based on the same thing of what Ali does… at any rate I'd conclude that you're an outright control freak and simply a sore jealous bastard." Amber says, stepping back slightly as she did but still emphasizing it with a slight twinge of a smirk at the corner of her lips. "Then again, prejudging or not, I still come to the same outcome regardless."

Ali's head snapped up when she heard that, Brady lightly rubbing her back.

"I think I screwed up, not telling him… but I didn't know how Miguel would react to any new friends, we've all known each other since we were little." Ali says quietly.

"Give him time to wrap his head around what happened." Brady says, both seeing Amber walk in and having hung up on Miguel.

"Preferably before she wraps his head around a utility post." Ali says.

"And if he doesn't calm down, heaven knows that'll happen." Brady says, glancing at Amber's staff which was leant against the corner of the room.

"Still an art project, doesn't mean it can't be used as a weapon." Ali says.

"Her protective measures have been getting quite… extreme lately. She's actually got a motion activated camera in her room which she turns on whenever no one's on the boat." Brady says.

"With good reason." Amber says, Elvis grunting defensively.

"He's older now but can still be intimidating. Isn't that right, Elvis?" Ali says, moving to the floor and patting Elvis on his head.

When Ali was walking along the beach later, she was thinking more about her recent nightmares…

 _Amber hadn't been paying attention until she heard screaming and rushed to the alleyway in the Red Light District… immediately, her rage took over._

 _She tackled the man attacking Ali and immediately started punching and beating him until he was out cold before turning to Ali, who screamed as her eyes were still closed… until she opened them when she recognised Amber's hands were the ones on her._

" _Amber?" Ali says, her right eye obscured by blood._

" _Yeah, it's me… you needed me and I came, remember I promised that…" Amber says while examining over Ali's injuries._

" _I feel sick… I can't… see out of my eye…" Ali says, Amber picking Ali up and taking her to the old Ferrari Testarossa._

 _At North Shore, Amber had called the others… and after finding out about the argument that drove Ali out of the house, Amber immediately cornered Miguel._

" _You need to fucking watch your temper!" Amber yells after whacking Miguel with her staff._

" _Did he…" Miguel tries to ask._

" _Beat him before he could… but she's scarred for the rest of her life." Amber says quietly._

 _Miguel walked into the room Ali was in and she backed up and screamed in fright as she couldn't see him properly, Martin carefully taking his frightened daughter into his arms._

" _Está bien, Ali. Nadie te va a lastimar de nuevo." Martin whispered._

 _But Ali didn't feel safe…_

Were they all just frightening nightmares? Ali never ignored her sixth sense and something just felt completely wrong.

Ali crossed the street at the crosswalk because she looked over her right shoulder and saw that someone had been watching her. He wasn't much older, 20 at the oldest and the darkened stormy skies hid his face from her properly seeing it.

She reached a phone booth and closed it, putting a quarter in and grabbing the phone before dialing Sonny's cell phone.

"Ali, what's wrong darlin'?" Sonny answered.

"Someone's following me, I-" Ali started to say, screaming when glass flew everywhere and the man reached in and grabbed her by her right arm.

"Ali?! Ali?!" Sonny yelled.

Ali proceeded to beat her attacker with the phone itself, giving him five hard blows to the head before he managed to regain his grip on the raven haired girl and drag her through the glass door.

Shards flew everywhere and left cuts on Ali's skin but she was still fighting back and grabbed the attacker's knife, slashing his face with it.

It was when he had overpowered her by bashing Ali's head onto the sidewalk that he was tackled away from Ali and into the doors of the shell shop itself… through her scrambled hearing, Ali could hear him pleading for his life.

The pleas stopped when he was rendered unconscious… and just before Ali lost consciousness herself, she felt a hand brushing her hair back and saw the familiar blue eyes of Sonny Crockett, then the nearby white Ferrari Testarossa and heard the faint beeping sounds of Sonny dialing 911...


End file.
